Locked Away with Trapper John
by samanddianefan10
Summary: Alternate ending to Bombed. What would have happened if Margaret would have allowed herself to get carried away with Trapper in the supply closet. Rated T.


**Rated T for Sexual Situation**

From the minute he laid his hand on her back as she fell to the ground, Margaret Houlihan knew that she was in trouble with Trapper John McIntire. The way he pulled her closely to him, for safety reasons, had an unusual and unexpected calming and yet exciting effect on her. She could barely think when she stood so close to him, which is why she tried desperately to keep her distance.

"Ten years in medical school and I wind up a sheet worker." Trapper complained as he tried to open the door to the supply shed. With Margaret's help, he was able to get it open. Quickly they grabbed their supplies with little fanfare, except for Trapper's falling to the ground and injuring an old football injury. Margaret at that point was becoming more desperate to get out of there and hoped that Trapper would just pick himself up and go. He did, but by the time he got to the doors he'd realized what she'd already did-that there was no getting out of the shed. They were in this together.

Oh, they tried to get out. They tried everything they knew, and when that failed, Margaret surprised both of them, herself the most. She cried. She cried and she talked of never getting out of there. She cried because she didn't want him to see that side of her, and she was so surprised to see how warm and understanding he really was. He was strong and sensitive ….and a damn good kisser. Their lips met and danced around each other while Margaret held on to the arms of the man she felt so safe with. He brushed her hair out of her face with his fingertips, while she stopped to kiss each of those fingers. Their eyes met again, and for a moment Trapper thought that she wanted out. There was no look on her face, nothing letting him know whether or not to proceed. Until she kissed him again. This time their was no mistaking their passion for each other. Trapper tenderly wiped away all of the tears from her face, and she pulled herself close to him. His protectiveness was stirring something in her that she hadn't felt in a long time. All she knew was she loved to watch him kiss her, he with that beautiful smile drew [passionate kisses from her in mysterious ways. She felt safe with him, most of all protected, as if nothing could happen to her while he was with her.

She allowed herself to trace her fingertips alongside his chest. He smiled, as did she, and she wanted to explore it some more. So she removed his shirt eagerly, and gasped at the sight of his chest. She ran her hands along his skin, tracing it gently, careful to stay in the upper abdominal area. But she began to kiss his chest lightly.

Trapper was more than ready to return the favor. He lifted her shirt and kissed her neckline. He lovingly massaged her shoulders and kissed her skin. She let out a soft moan in pleasure, signaling her happiness at the moment.

Trapper broke apart from the embrace long enough to grab a blanket and spread it on the floor. Margaret eagerly removed her pants and undergarments and tossed them aside. Trapper followed suit and joined her on the floor, laying on top of her. His hands cupped her face and he kissed her passionately , His pressed slowly into her, moving up into a sensuous rhythm. After the two finished, they barely got time to dress before Hawkeye opened the door. They were safe now, safe from the bombing hopefully but safe from whatever forces conspired against them in that shed. All Margaret knew was that had to get away from Trapper and not look back. But indeed, when no one was around, she would look back often and think of this special night and she would wonder what might have been between the two of them. Trapper, being Trapper, told Hawkeye, but the three of them conspired to keep it a secret from Frank.. Frank never did find out, but boy the looks Trapper gave her when no one was around could melt ice. No, no, no. One married man is enough. Maybe she could just go back to being single. It would be a lot less complicated that way, that's for sure.


End file.
